The One-Eyed Girl!
by MC the Midget Dragon
Summary: in this latest installment of the Bloom-Dragon within Series, Bloom befriends a little girl with an abusive father, can Bloom save her before their first meeting become their last?


**MC: this was a tough one to write, but i think you'll enjoy it!**

 **Bloom: me killing Stormy wasn't enough for you?**

 **MC: Nope...**

 **MC The Midget Dragon Presents:**

 **"The One-Eyed Girl!"**

 **(i do not own Winx Club!)**

It has been 2 months since Bloom and Flora left Magix after Bloom killed Stormy.

the two decided to hide out on Earth, settling down in the small town of Aurahaven.

the two currently lived in a apartment, while Bloom got a job as a Groundskeeper for a local elementry School.

it has been 2 months and 7 weeks since Bloom last transformed into her Dragon form.

One day, as Bloom was tending to the flowers, she noticed a bunch of kids teasing a small girl, she was about 7 years old, had long, blue hair, was donning a blue shirt with black overalls and open toed sandals.

But what interested Bloom was the fact that she had one working eye, the other was covered by bandages.

"One Eye upon yer face, Sadie won the ugly race!" the kids chanted.

the girl said nothing...

"Hey! Pick on somone your own size!" Bloom shouted, and with that the kids disperesed.

the young girl known as Sadie walked twords Bloom and whispered, "Thank you..."

"what happened to your eye?" Bloom asked.

but before the child could answer, one of the teachers called her.

"Sadie, your Father's here!" she said.

"would you like me to take you to him?" Bloom asked.

the girl nodded, for some reason, she felt safe around Bloom.

the walked over to the front of the school, only to be greated by a tall sort of male, he was well-bult, was about in his mid 30's, had a flat, brown hair, and a disaproving scowl.

"who the hell are you?" he asked.

"My name is Bloom, i'm the new groundskeeper." she replied.

"Hmm, whatever, Sadie, let's go!" he ordered.

Sadie let go of Bloom's hand and took the iron grip of her father's.

as they left, Bloom sensed the sadness of her new friend, and the dark intentions of her father.

"i can't quite put my finger on it, but somthing's not right about that man." she thought.

for the next few days, she and Sadie were growing close with every single day, Sadie would often help Bloom tend to the flowers, but everytime Sadie had to go home, her father would give Bloom that same scowl, the kind of scowl that said, "Stay the **Hell** away from my kid!"

One day, Bloom noticed Sadie walking over to her, her arms were riddled in brusies, and her only other eye was black and puffy.

"Sadie, who the hell did this to you?" she asked.

she whispered to Bloom, "Not here..."

she imediately took her to the nurse, who treated Sadie's wounds.

afterwards, Bloom got permission from the principal to take Sadie home.

but before she did, she took Sadie to her apartment to meet Flora.

"JESUS! Bloom! who did this to her?" Flora asked in shock.

"That's just it, i think her father did this to her!" Bloom replied.

Sadie nodded, and with that she explained her tale.

Her father was in the army, and met her mom in Korea, her father wanted a boy so that he too would join the army one day, but her mom was very sick and died giving birth to a girl, to make matters worse, Sadie had a deformity in which her eye was missing, enraged, her father would beat her every few days calling her things like "mutant" or "freak"

"I wanted a Boy, not a monster!" he would say.

her father soon remaried a friend of her Late mother, and she would do everything in her power to try to help her, but that only made things worse!

"Bloom, we can't just send her home, if we do, she'll be killed!" said Flora.

"i know, don't worry, i'll stake out her house today, that way i'll call the cops if things get ugly." Bloom explained.

later that day she brough Sadie home, she knocked on the door, and in came her Stepmother.

Bloom took a good look at the young woman, only to find that she too was bruised and bandaged.

"Lady, Sadie told me everything, you guys can't live like this, you need to call the police!" said Bloom, "or i will."

"Please don't, i'm going to divorce him soon..." she said.

"Not soon, Now..." she said firmly.

the Stepmom nodded, and led Sadie inside.

Later on, Bloom waited in the bushes, as Sadie's father was watching TV.

"Sadie...I want a Beer, bring me one." he said.

Sadie gulped as her Stepmom grabbed a beer and gave it to her husbamd.

"i want Sadie to give it to me..." he growled.

the child took the beer can and slowly made her way to her father, her heart beating faster as she slowly gave her father the beer.

once done, Sadie walked away, until...

"Wait..." the father said.

Sadie stopped.

"you never came home today, your mother and i were worried, where were you?" he asked.

"with Ms. Bloom..." she whispered.

"what did you say?" he asked, he did not like his daughter whispering,

"with Ms. Bloom..she was taking me home herself." she said.

her father stood up and walked closer, fists clenched.

"you know, i don't like that nosy redhead, and i don't like the fact she took you home instead of me, and i Certainly don't like you being so buddy-buddy with her, you are becoming a pest, young lady, and do you know what i do with pests?" he asked.

"Andre, don't..." the stepmom said.

"i EXTERMINATE them!" he roared as her punched Sadie in the stomach!

Bloom had to act fast as the father was reaching for a crobar!

she saw a woman nearby and ran twords her, as she did the woman panicked and ran to the safety of her home and shut the door!

Bloom then went to the next door neighboor's home and knocked on the door.

"Go away..." the neighboor said.

"Please! there's a girl getting killed in there! Please!" she pleaded.

"i can't help her, and neither can you! that guy's insane!" he said as he slamed the door!

Bloom fell to her knees as everyone in the neighborhood ran to the saftey of their homes.

no one would help Sadie, she was going to die...

NO!

Bloom screamed as her anger rose, which was a bad thing...

she doubled over in pain as she transformed once again, her soft human skin became red, hardened scales, tearing at her jeans and shirt once again as the dragon within awakened.

 **Back at Sadie's...**

Sadie was hurt, badly, one of her arms were broken, she was bleading out her nose, and she was hardly breathing, the father put down his crobar and stared at his daughter.

"ANDRE! please stop!" the stepmother cried.

"Stay out of this, i should have killed this freak when she was a infant, all i wanted was a boy, was that so hard! but no! God had to give me this abamonation!" he said as he grabbed his shotgun and aimed it at her!

"Daddy..." Sadie coughed, "I...love you...even after all this...i still...love..you...i'm sorry i couldn't be the child you wanted..." she said.

"Just DIE already!" he yelled as he redied his gun.

Just then, the door busted open, and the dragon that was once Bloom stomped through!

she walked over to Sadie and nuzzled her, she then focused her attention on the father, with a mighty swing of her tail she split the father in two and scooped up Sadie, the beast let out a soft purr.

she turned over to the Stepmother, her eyes returning to a soft blue color.

the woman knew who it was...

"Please...take her...keep her safe...make sure she is safe and happy." the stepmother said.

Sadie waved goodbye as Bloom took off flying.

 **Back at the apartment...**

Flora and Bloom were packing their things.

"Just when we were settling down..." Flora sighed.

"Sorry Flora, i couldn't control myself, i just felt so...powerless, Sadie was going to die, that's when...she took over." Bloom said.

as they left the apartment, outside Sadie was waiting, her bags already packed.

"Ready Sadie?" asked Flora.

Sadie nodded.

and so, with a new friend, the trio walked away, seeking a new place to travel...

(Play "The incredible Hulk" ending theme)

THE END...for now...

 **MC: oy, that was a rough one, i never thought i would resort to this kind of story.**

 **But let's be serious, Child Abuse is NOT cool, under any circomesatance, Children aren't cartoons, they cannot bounce back, they can't heal at super speed, and they can't pick themselves up from a long fall.**

 **Bloom: Wow, i had you all wrong MC, maybe you're not as nuts as people think.**

 **MC: got any comments? review or pm me folks!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
